wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Auchindoun
(w tym ) |Bossowie = Pandemonius Tavarok Yor |Ostatni boss = Książę-Nexus Shaffar Egzarcha Maladaar Król Szpon Ikiss Murmur |Typ = Dungeon |Minimalny poziom = 64 |Zalecany poziom = 70 |Limit graczy = 5 }} Auchindoun to mauzoleum, "miasto umarłych", dawne święte miejsce draenei, gdzie składano zmarłych na wieczny spoczynek. Znajduje się w sercu Kościanych Pustkowi w Lesie Terokkar w Outland. Przez lata tereny Auchindoun przechodziły z rak do rąk: * Eteryczni pod przywództwem Księcia Ogniwa Shaffara władają Grobowcami Many, próbując zebrać moc, którą będą mogli użyć przeciw przybyszom z Wirującej Pustki; * Sługi Płonącego Legionu gnieżdżą się w Kryptach Auchenai, wskrzeszając duchy poległych draenei; * Renegacki klan arakkoa w Komnatach Sethekk praktykuje swoją mroczną magię; * Niedobitki Rady Cienia w zaciszu Labiryntu Cienia przyzwały istotę tak potężną, że nie mieści się to w głowie. Historia thumb|Szczątki Auchindoun Auchindoun było główną fortecą klanu Krwawiącego Widma w Draenorze. Wysłano z niej potężną armię do ataku na Sojusz, lecz jego oddziały pod dowództwem Turalyona i Danatha Trollbane'a zniszczyły fortecę, zmuszając armię do ucieczki. Opis Auchindoun ze strony Worldofwarcraft.com: :Przez tysiące lat draenei przenosili swoich zmarłych do Auchindoun, najważniejszej z ich świątyń. Została ona jednak zinfiltrowana przez szpiegów Rady Cienia, poświęconej przyzwaniu przerażającej istoty. Ten straszny czyn wyzwolił potężną eksplozję, która rozerwała świątynię na kawałki i przemieniła okoliczne tereny w spalone pustkowie. Wybuch wybił również wyrwę w samej Pustce, ściągając do Outland Eterycznych. Nieumarli draenei wędrują teraz po ruinach jako niespokojne duchy. Tymczasem przerażająca istota przyzwana przez Radę Cienia próbuje wyzwolić się spod jej władzy. Musisz powstrzymać to zło, zanim spadnie na niczego nie spodziewający się świat. Auchindoun jest podzielony na cztery skrzydła, przewidziane dla pięcioosobowych drużyn dla poziomu 64-70. Wiedza thumb|Auchindoun przed zniszczeniem Draenoru Przed przejęciem przez Radę Cienia była to święta nekropolia draenei, lecz orkowie przyzwali niewiarygodnie potężnego żywiołaka, starego jak sam czas. Wybuch wywołany przez niego strzaskał Auchindoun i spustoszył połowę Lasu Terokkar, przemieniając go w Kościane Pustkowia. Szczątki świątyni stoją w samym ich sercu. Niezniszczone krypty pozostają nawiedzone. Auchindoun jest obecnie areną zmagań różnych frakcji pragnących dostępu do pokładów mocy tutaj zgromadzonych: Eteryczny wysysają energię magiczną z Grobowców Many, Płonący Legion pożera dusze ukryte w Kryptach Auchenai, zeloci arakkoa praktykują czarną magię w Komnatach Sethekk, a Rada Cienia opracowuje przejęcie władzy w Outland, skryta w Labiryncie Cienia. W Labiryncie Cienia, uwięziony przez Radę Cienia, przebywa Murmur, potężny żywiołak podobny do Ragnarosa i Thunderaana, istota, która sprowadziła zniszczenie na Auchindoun. Jest on pierwotną esencją dźwięku, nieustannie próbującą się wyzwolić spod władzy jej oprawców, by siać zamęt w Outland. Rada Cienia przeznaczyła znaczną część swoich sił na kontrolowanie Murmura i opanowanie jego mocy dla potrzeb Płonącego Legionu. Podsumowanie thumb|Lokalizacja wejść do instancji * Poziomy: 64-70 * Skrzydła: cztery pięcioosobowe ** Grobowce Many (wrogowie poziomu 64-66), wejście północne *** Bossowie: Pandemonius - Tavarok - Yor - Książę Ogniwa Shaffar ** Krypty Auchenai (wrogowie poziomu 65-67), wejście zachodnie *** Bossowie: Shirrak Strażnik Umarłych - Egzarcha Maladaar ** Komnaty Sethekk (wrogowie poziomu 67-69), wejście wschodnie *** Bossowie: Mroczny Tkacz Syth - Anzu - Król Szponu Ikiss ** Labirynt Cienia (wrogowie poziomu 70-72), wejście południowe *** Bossowie: Ambasador Hellmaw - Blackheart Podżegacz - Wielki Mistrz Vorpil - Murmur * Jeśli dana frakcja kontroluje wszystkie pięć Wież Duchów na Kościanych Pustkowiach, pojawi się wzmocnienie, pozwalające na pozyskanie z poległych bossów Odłamków Duchów. Odłamki można później wymienić na rzadkie i epickie przedmioty w siedzibie frakcji. Wzmocnienie trwa sześć godzin, nawet po utracie wież. * Zaleca się jak najszybsze rozpoczęcie ciągu zadań I See Dead Draenei. Prowadzi ono przez Shattrath i Nagrand. Po ukończeniu zadania Vision of the Dead przy wejściu do Krypt pojawi się Horvon Zbrojmistrz, mogący naprawiać ekwipunek (obecnie nie jest to konieczne, gdyż wyszukiwarka lochów teleportuje graczy bezpośrednio do instancji). Strefy wykopaliskowe thumb|left|Strefa Wykopaliskową Auchindoun Zachódthumb|Strefa Wykopaliskową Auchindoun Wschód Auchindoun jest archeologiczną strefą wykopaliskową Draenei. Została podzielona na Strefę Wykopaliskową Auchindoun Zachód i Strefę Wykopaliskową Auchindoun Wschód. Ciekawostki * Prawdziwy Zamek Auchindoun znajduje się w Szkocji. * Auchindoun jest jedyną wieloskrzydłową instancją w Outland bez instancji rajdowej. de:Auchindoun en:Auchindoun es:Auchindoun fr:Auchindoun Kategoria:Auchindoun Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Outland Kategoria:Puszcza Terokkar Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Strefy Wykopalisk